


Fiamma Ribelle

by CamillaL



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Nagron, POV Nasir
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaL/pseuds/CamillaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo; Ti guardo.<br/>Soffri.<br/>Anche durante il sonno è palese.<br/>Ti hanno torturato, umiliato, ma sei qui, qui con me, tra le mie braccia.<br/>So cosa pensi, ti conosco troppo bene, mio prode guerriero.<br/>Avresti preferito cento, mille volte morire appeso a quella croce piuttosto che vivere così: incapace di combattere, l'unica cosa che sei convinto di saper fare.<br/>[NAGRON]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiamma Ribelle

Ti guardo.  
Soffri.  
Anche durante il sonno è palese.  
Ti hanno torturato, umiliato, ma sei qui, qui con me, tra le mie braccia.  
So cosa pensi, ti conosco troppo bene, mio prode guerriero.  
Avresti preferito cento, mille volte morire appeso a quella croce piuttosto che vivere così: incapace di combattere, l'unica cosa che sei convinto di saper fare.  
Per la prima volta ti ho visto piangere davanti all'incapacità di impugnare la spada. Eri ferito, il tuo orgoglio lo era, nel profondo.  
Il non essere più in grado di partecipare alla causa per cui tanto hai lottato ti sta uccidendo e ti duole più di mille ferite.  
Da quando sei tornato non faccio altro che guardati, il pensiero di non poterlo più fare mi stava uccidendo. Ho versato così tante lacrime in questa tenda vuota che credo di averle esaurite. Niente aveva più senso per me.  
Ora sei qui, ma non sei più tu, sei solo l'ombra di quel che eri.  
Prima di addormentarti hai detto di amarmi, così come eri solito fare ogni sera prima che te ne andassi, ma quel “ti amo” era diverso, non era più contornato dal tuo bellissimo sorriso.  
“Ti amo” sussurro, mentre poso delicatamente le dita intorno al tuo occhio ancora livido.  
“Che stai facendo?” mi chiedi.  
“Scusa, non volevo svegliarti, torna a dormire.”  
“Cosa che dovresti fare anche tu. Sto bene, Nasir, davvero.”  
“No che non stai bene, non serve che tu me lo dica per saperlo.”  
“Tu sei qui con me, che altro dovrei volere?”  
“Smettila!”  
“Senti: è notte fonda perchè non dormi e rimandiamo le discussioni a quando il sole sarà alto in cielo?”chiedi, voltandomi le spalle e fingendo di riprendere a dormire.  
“Io vado a prendere una boccata d'aria: qui dentro non si respira.”  
Esco, tu non proferisci più parola, non tenti fermarmi, niente.  
Faceva immensamente male pensare di non poterti rivedere mai più, ma anche riaverti così è doloroso.  
Sei qui, al mio fianco, ma è come se non ci fossi.  
Farei di tutto per rivedere quella fiamma ribelle nei tuoi occhi, quella fiamma che non credevo potesse mai spegnersi, invece i Romani sono riusciti anche in quell'intento. Quella fiamma mi ha fatto innamorare di te ed ora si è spenta, a tuo parere per sempre.  
So cosa ti aiuterebbe a farla riaccendere, ma io non ho questo potere: non posso guarire le tue mani. Non posso. Non ci riesco.  
Tiro le gambe al petto, mentre fisso l'orizzonte seduto poco fuori il nostro accampamento, ed inizio a piangere lacrime ormai asciutte.  
Mi odio, con tutto me stesso. Ho desiderato tanto che tornassi ed ora che sei qui non so come farti tornare veramente.  
Piangere: l'unica cosa che mi venga veramente bene in questi ultimi tempi.  
“Ehi, little man!”  
“A... Agron!” ti dico, sollevando di poco la testa ed incrociando i tuoi occhi. Stai abbozzando un sorriso triste, ma è comunque la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in questi ultimi giorni.  
“Dai, torna a dormire!”  
“Non ho sonno!” rispondo, voltandomi per nasconderti il mio dolere che probabilmente avrai già notato da un bel pezzo.  
Non dici più niente ed un attimo dopo due calde braccia mi avvolgono da dietro.  
“Scusa!” sussurri.  
“E di cosa dovresti scusarti?”  
“Per farti soffrire, ti giuro che è l'ultima cosa che vorrei fare.”  
“Non è colpa tua.”  
“Ed invece si! Dovrei essere grato agli Dei per avermi concesso di nuovo la tua presenza al mio fianco ed invece non faccio altro che allontanarti.”  
“Hai bisogno dei tuoi spazi, lo capisco.”  
“No! Io ho solo bisogno di te, sono io quello che avrebbe dovuto capire.”  
“Io andrò ovunque mi vorrai.”  
“L'unico posto dove ti vorrei è tra le mie braccia. Non sarò più in grado di brandire una spada, ma quegli sporchi romani non possono avermi portato via anche la possibilità di abbracciare il mio little man.”  
Mi stringi appena più forte, le tue braccia lese probabilmente non ti permettono di fare di più, ma mi basta. Mi basta per capire che quella fiamma col tempo si riaccenderà.  
Ce la farai.  
Ce la faremo.  
I Romani possono strapparci tutto.  
La libertà.  
La dignità.  
La vita.  
Ma non possono strapparci uno dalle braccia dell'altro. Non più.  
Non possono, perchè ovunque tu andrai io ci sarò  
Ovunque.


End file.
